ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Piccolo
Piccolo is a Namekian who is the evil counterpart of Kami. He was created after the battle between Goku King Piccolo was done. King Piccolo created an egg when he was defeated. This new creation of him turned out to be nicer than him throughout the series as he becomes best friends with Gohan. He later becomes a hero. Piccolo fused with Kami which allowed him to become super power full and stronger than Android 18. After training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo surpassed Semi Perfect Cell . Battle With Raditz After Raditz a Saiyan, who claimed to be Goku's arrived on Earth and stole Goku's son Gohan. Piccolo arrived at the Kame's House and said that he would help Goku defeat Raditz. The reason was because that Raditz would foil his plans for world domination. They arrived at where Raditz was by using. They saw that he put Gohan in his attack pod. They had an intense battle and Raditz seemed to be gaining the upper hand. But Gohan broke out the attack pod his power level climbing and hit Raditz to the floor. But then his power level went down again. Goku grabbed Raditz's back and told Piccolo to charge up his Special Beam Cannon. When Piccolo shot it it went through Raditz and Goku, killing them. After the battle was done Raditz said that Piccolo killed him and his teammate. Piccolo told Raditz about the Dragon Balls right before Raditz died. Raditz told Piccolo that his scouter could talk to other people. He also said that two more powerful Saiyans were coming to Earth. Saiyans and Saibamen After his harsh training of Gohan the Saiyans arrived on Earth and destroyed a city. So Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Gohan land where the Saiyans are. The Saiyans told him that he was a Namekian not a Demon. The Saiyans planted 6 Saibamen for a mock tournament. They killed off all the Saibamen but lost Yamcha . Nappa the biggest Saiyan decided to step in. He killed Tien Shinhan and Chiaoztu by himself. After he shot a ki attack meant to kill Gohan, Piccolo jumped in the way and died. Telling Gohan he had a soft spot for him, and he is the only person who ever called him a friend. Training With King Kai After Piccolo died he received training from King Kai in the afterlife. He once fought Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Yamcha all at once and was surprised by how powerful they've gotten. On Namek When Gohan , Krillin , and Dende wished him back to life with Porunga. They used there second wish to bring him to Namek. Half way to Gohan, Krillin, and Dende Piccolo found a dying Nail. Nail fused into Piccolo hoping this new energy Piccolo has will make Piccolo strong enough to fight Frieza. Piccolo fought Frieza but was ultimately defeated after Frieza transformed into his third form. Android Saga / Cell Games Piccolo later goes into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and becomes stronger than Semi Perfect Cell and even manages to fight on par with a Cell Jr.During the Android Saga, Piccolo fuses with Kami becoming stronger than the average Super Saiyan. Piccolo becomes as strong as Android 17 and stronger then SSJ Goku and SSJ Vegeta SSJ Trunks, after fighting evenly with Android 17; Imperfect Cell arrives and defeats both 17 and Piccolo. Techniques Short Bursts of Power- In the Android Saga, it is revealed that he can unleash his power in short bursts. Special Beam Cannon- The first time it was used was to destroy Raditz . It killed Raditz and Goku going straight through their chests. Giant Form- Like Lord Slug, Piccolo can turn giant at will. Light Grenade- This attack was first used when he and 17 were fighting Cell. Category:Good Category:Dragon ball Category:Dragon ball z Category:Namekian Category:Z Fighters Category:Movie characters Category:Dragon ball gt Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Pictures